XMen: New Beginnings
by Elven Jedi X
Summary: An Adventure with hints of romance. The XMen are married and have new battles to fight.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The X-Men used their gifts to protect humans and mutants alike. They risked their lives without hesitation to protect all forms of life. Their founder was Professor Charles Xavier. It was his dream, in part, that the X-MEN fought for. A dream most of the X-MEN had come to believe in. Mr. Sinister himself knew this. He was not a "mutant" but rather a product of black magic. Nor did he fight to save the fragile bond between human and mutant. Not in the least. Yet, he was hated and feared perhaps even more so than these X-MEN. His appearance may have had something to do with it. His paste white skin seemed to almost glow as brightly as his solid red eyes. A red diamond shape was settled in the center of Mr. Sinisters' forehead. His fingernails were like claws and where equally black as his heart. His black costume was skin-tight with a sectioned cape that fluted out in different directions.

The X-MEN had been a problem from day one. Even for Mr. Sinister who was nearly immortal and therefore nearly impossible to kill. He had battled with them time and time again. Each time failing in some way or another, yet he knew he would one day succeed. A mutant named Warp had confirmed his belief. For Warp had the rather overwhelming mutant ability to control time and send out time warps, either slowing time down or speeding it up or stopping it entirely. Warp was ageless. He had told Mr. Sinister that one day he _could _most definitely defeat them, if only he would recognize his chance when it came.

Warp was now no more than a zombie with great power under Sinister's control. Mr. Sinister had set up a simple control spell on him. The difficulty came in his capture as it was. Warp had let Sinister get close enough for the spell to take effect only because he said that he had owed him a great debt. Of course, Mr. Sinister did not know what he meant, but Warp was capable of time travel and had decided to live every life he could in every time period he could. It also seemed that Warp could age backwards if he liked, making him practically immortal. What power he must wield. The mere thought of all the destruction he could cause made Mr. Sinister almost giddy. The Morlock Tunnel incident several years back had been just a step in his destructive path.

Yes, if he was patient he would watch the X-men give birth to his grand victory. Then with them out of the way he could move to his ultimate plan, the destruction of Charles Xavier and later all humans and mutants alike save those that he will have chosen to be his followers. Even as he watched them now through a portal he could see their weaknesses becoming stronger and stronger. _"Patience",_ He told himself, _"Patience". _He could not help but wonder if he would truly seize the opportunity when it came about.

"_Perhaps I am foolish,"_ He thought to himself. "_Perhaps I am. I have no plan, only hints and guesses. It could take decades for the X-Men to unknowingly reveal their fatal weakness to me, decades_... _or perhaps mere minutes, Hmm..._" He frowned out into the deep void of his parallel dimension. Then as a thought struck him he brightened, well, as bright as Mr. Sinister got, _"...Who can argue with the master of time? Certainly not I. Yes, All I need is patience." _Now it was time to watch and wait for opportunity to rear its ugly head. "Warp," He called and instantly a figure appeared in the dark void. "What news have you?" The figure stared blankly at Mr. Sinister, his soulless eyes showing no hint to his emotions. If he had them at the moment, that is.

"Nothing as of now, Master. The X-MEN are having a day off." Warp's voice was deep and emotionless, almost as if Mr. Sinister were talking to a robot Sentinel of some sort.

"Tell me my minion. Is this the day they shall reveal their doom to me?" Sinister asked crossing his arms.

"Today their mistake becomes apparent and official."

"Now tell me, what is this mistake?"

"I cannot say, Master."

"Why not?" His voice booming across the darkness,

"I cannot reveal time's arrow."

Mr. Sinister calmed himself and became cool again. "Alright, Time Master. Have it your way." He said with the utmost calm. "I will play your game, just this once." Then his eyes glowed blood red signaling the use of his powers and a small portal window appeared in response to them. "Let us see what the mutants are doing today." Mocked Mr. Sinister, watching the portal closely, looking for the answer to his revenge.


	2. Old Beginnings Chapter 1

**Old Beginnings:**

**Chapter 1**

Logan awoke without a start for one of the first times in his life. He forced his eyes open and stretched his arms and legs as though he had no worries or nightmares or major problems of any sort at any time of his life. In fact, he felt well rested, and he was, as well rested as he had ever been . The dream Logan had was a new one, a dream about a dream, a dream un-experienced to him and perhaps useful towards unlocking his past. Finally, something new for Logan. For this he was thankful, but also wary of such things. He would tell Xavier and hope for some change, something that could shed some light on the grey areas of his past.

He arose from bed groggily, showered quickly, and threw on some clothes he found lying around his dark room in the Xavier mansion. As Logan headed out the door and down the hall he thought only of the new dream and where it may lead him. As he made his way near the end of the hall he stopped and froze. Logan had heard a footstep, a slight one at that, someone who knew what they were doing no doubt. He spun around. To his surprise the hall was empty. The spy may be able escape his ears, but it was not likely this spy could escape Logan's nose. He sniffed the air and tested the scent.

The air held several scents and smells, but one was so familiar to Logan that he took three

steps down the stairs, swung himself over the banister with one hand firmly gripped tightly to it, and swung the other arm around the waist of the spy who had been flying steadily under the stairs for some time. Logan set down the spy. Due to the incline of the stairs he now had the she-spy in a low dip. Sure enough, the mystery scent had been that familiar scent Logan knew and loved so much, the scent of Sandalwood.

There was but one Goddess Logan knew existed with such a heavenly scent. Ororo Munroe, Known also as the X-man Storm. She was Logan's Best friend. Most mornings she met the X-man known as Wolverine in this manner. She would surprise him in some way or another. Each time would be different. A few times she managed to get into his room while he was sleeping. There was no other who could ever manage such a thing or any who would ever dare to try.

Ororo spoke, "Logan, good you are already up", She said as Logan pulled the both of them upright on the stairs, "We are all going down to Breakstone Lake. I do mean everyone, even the Professor will be there, picnicking. You are coming as well, I have just decided. I want you there. It is far too often that you are brooding in that room of yours. I may just get you a lamp to shed a little light. Well then, let us go."

Ororo gazed at him with a look in her cool blue eyes that would have any other lapping up milk from the palm of her hand. Not Logan however, he was in a mere trance he answered, "Sure 'Ro. Only you could make me do something I only kinda want to do. I'll be ready fer ya to fly me over to the Lake in five minutes, I gotta fix my hair, just wait here. If ya leave I'll chase ya, and you know what happens at the end of a chase." He told her with a snicker in his voice.

"I shall soon find out, though I rather doubt you will catch a Goddess, oh Feral Creature." The beauty said now hovering in the air, looking anxious for Logan to change for that would signal the start of the race, as other X-men had already gathered at a nice spot on the Lake. All of this, of course, was just another game. A Game of a flirtatious nature.

"Just wait darlin', wait 'till I have my hands on ya, then ya won't be so high an' mighty." They held each other's gaze for a few seconds then Logan sprung up the few stairs and to his left bounding down the two hundred foot hall as though it were only a few steps. He flung his door open without bothering to close it and left his shirt on and dug around for his swim trunks while removing his other pants.

During all of this Ororo was rather tempted to peek down the hall and see what she might see though Logan's carelessly open door. While she was doing all this plotting before she knew it she saw Logan at the top of the stairs. The race was on Ororo did not fly she ran to make the race more interesting. The two ran at speeds at which it appeared they were flying side by side. Both X-men bolted throughout the mansion and the grounds. They raced at their high speeds for just under a mile until they reached the white sandy banks of the Breakstone Lake and collapsed aside each other.

Logan no longer remembered the strange dream which woke him so oddly today, should he remember it he would not have cared. The care he had now was to the catch his breath by the Goddess that lay beside him. Nothing else matter for the moment. Nothing. Not the team. Not himself. Not mutants. Not humanity. Nothing. Just her.

The X-men had all agreed that today they would take a break. They had more than earned it. The past several months had been very stressful on all the X-MEN. Several members had either left or come back to the team. Current team members included Psylocke, Jean, Storm, Rouge, Gambit, Cyclops, Wolverine, Archangel, The Beast, and Nightcrawler, a surprisingly large team. Cyclops was sharing leadership with Storm again and things had gotten hectic. They had all been on various missions and come back weary only to find another problem had arisen. Today they were on call but not on duty. They all wanted and needed a break. Even mutant super heroes needed a break every now and then.

They had all just broke for a quick lunch and where now setting up teams for a volleyball match. Scott and Ororo where, oddly enough, opted the team captains. The two went through the X-MEN one by one picking members. To Ororo the scene reminded her of young boys and girls choosing players for a baseball game.

Each X-MAN wore a bathing suit of some sort, the men in a pair of swim trunks or cut-off blue jeans and the women in either one or two pieces with a short pair of trunks or shorts. They where all lined up along the side of the court waiting to be chosen by a team captain except, of course, for Wolverine. He was being his typical self, standing several feet away, under the old willow tree, hoping to not have to play.

Scott called for a player first, "Warren." He shouted.

Then it was Ororo's turn to call. "Jean." She called out to the telepath.

"_Switching sides, are we dear?_" Scott asked Jean through their telepathic link, with a rare and subtle mocking tone in his voice.

"_Now Scott," _She answered also telepathically, _"You get me on your team every time we have a game of any kind. I'm Ororo's friend too you know?"_

Scott only smiled then went on picking his team members; He called out, "Rouge"

Then Ororo shouted, "Remy."

"Hank"

"Kurt"

"Betsy," Scott looked at the newly formed teams and smiled again."Ororo, looks like I got the advantage. I have four, you have three."

Ororo thought for a moment, when something caught her eye. "Not for long you do not." She said and walked off in the direction of a shadowy figure that hung back a distance in the shade of the large willow tree. When she approached him she did not have to say a word.

"No, absolutely not." He growled, bringing his hands out of his pockets and crossing them in a defiant gesture.

"Please Logan, it will be fun, I promise" Strom pleaded attempting to coax him into it. Logan looked as though he had the biggest decision of his life to make. Ororo knew it was not concerning the match. "Logan is something troubling you?"

He did not respond he only said, "Look, I only came out here 'cause it's a beautiful day and there are lot's of beautiful women runnin' around half naked. Given, that most of them are married, but that don't spoil my fun."

"I think you are lying."

"Do you, now?"

"Yes, and I believe you came out here because you wanted to be with your friends even it is ten feet away from them. I know you better than you will let yourself admit Logan. So, please, come and play a game with us." She looked at him with a pleading face.

"Alright, don't use that face on me Darlin'." His face seemed to relax slightly as if that monumental decision she couldn't quite place earlier had been decided. "BUT, you have to meet me at our usual place during sunset. I got business ta' discuss."

"Of course, old Friend." Ororo smiled sweetly and took Logan by the hand and led him to the match. "I have one more." She announced.

"Alright chere' let's do 'dis." Remy announced and clapped his hands together. He removed his tank top and moved to the court.

"I don't believe it! You where right." Scott whispered to Jean concerning their conversation last night. Jean responded, " I told you. Now come on Let's play." She shouted the latter part while tossing the volleyball into the air and hitting it firmly with her palm.

✘✘✘

The game was going well, Ororo's team was leading by 3. Most of the men had removed their shirts or tanks do to the heat, Even Logan. He was acting so strange today. Logan was playing harder than Ororo had ever seen him play any game. He seemed to have a strong motivation, or perhaps it was just his mood. Logan had a tendency to be unpredictable.

Suddenly Ororo's thoughts were stopped as she heard a shout from Logan. "Head's up 'Ro." He called.

She shook off her wondering for the moment and jumped high into the air. She pulled her arms over her head and they met the ball hard, knocking it over the net. As the ball cleared the net, heading in Hank's direction. He saw it coming and stood on his hands in turn hitting the ball with his feet. That launched the ball straight up. Rouge saw her chance and flew up ready to spike the ball back over the net. She had done so, but had hit the ball with so much force that it ruptured upon connection with her fist.

"Oops. Sorry ya'll" Rouge said blushing scarlet.

"Great," Yelled Remy, frowning at the remains of the ball. "Now we can't play no more." His frown slowly turned into a smile as a thought struck him. "Chere," he whispered to Rogue, "Maybe you and me can go play somewhere else, no?"

A smile appeared on her face in response. More of a smirk really. Remy shared her smirk as Rogue took Remy by the hand and they set off to some secret 'Private' place.

"We have been playing for an hour, you know." Said Ororo to the Cajun man as he walked away. "Perhaps it is best to retire for the day or…" Her voice trailed off in attempt to lure the others interest.

"Or what _Chere?_" He asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Or perhaps we could take a quick swim?"

"I love the way this woman thinks" Stated Jean whipping some sweat from her forehead and removing her t-shirt, which had been clinging to her form, and revealing her swimsuit top.

"My thoughts exactly." Declared Hank Already bounding towards the lake.

"I most certainly agree my fellow blue furred X-MAN." Kurt said, He teleported about twenty feet above the surface of the deeper part of the lake. "CANNONBALL!" He shouted.

Ororo ran for the lake after the others and stopped short. She turned around and saw Logan heading back to the mansion. "Oh no, you don't." she muttered. She called his name. "Logan!"

He turned and saw her coming towards him. "Oh no, one favor for you today is more than enough." He said shaking his head.

"Alright then, here is a perfectly good reason why you should go, several in fact. First off, I know you are just as over heated as the rest of us and are going to take a shower when you get back to the mansion anyway, so why not just take a swim instead? And secondly, because I want you to." She smiled again at him.

"Aw 'Ro, you're makin' me go all soft." He looked at her again. "Alright fine" He began to trudge towards the lake, but Ororo again took his hand and pulled him to the lakeside. "I sware you're gonna be the end of me."

"That is not such a bad thing, is it?" She smiled again and took Logan into the water. A half-smile crossed his lips, but he quickly wiped it away and continued towards the lake.

✘✘✘

The swim in the lake after the volleyball match had been wonderful. The cool water had been most relaxing after the heat of the game. Ororo had gone back to the mansion to get some clothes and perhaps grab a quick dinner, which she ended up missing. By the time he had finished swimming, Logan headed back to the mansion. He said he had something he needed to get. She talked for an hour with her friends, until she realized that she had only 30 minutes before sunset, when she was supposed to meet Logan. So, she headed back, changed her clothes, and flew out the door, quite literally.

On winds of her own creation, she flew to meet her friend. She was flying about four acres into the woods of the Xavier estate. By a small pond, stood a weeping willow tree about fifteen feet from the water's edge. Logan always asked her to meet him there. Perhaps, it was because he had once spotted her skinny-dipping there, or perhaps because it was so serene and peaceful. Knowing Logan, and she did, the first option was more likely.

All day she had wondered about what it could be that Logan had seemed so very preoccupied with. Something had been there I his gaze. The way he had watch her all day as he stood under the tree. Even while they swam he had been gazing at her. So strong and deep was that gaze. Almost as though he was trying to figure out a question involving her.

_Logan said he had business to discuss. _Ororo thought silently as she flew to meet her friend. "Although…" she whispered, "It must be something more personal for him to ask us to meet at 'our spot'." She paused deep in thought then whispered, "Could it be?"

She could she him in the distance now, his figure slowly rising and becoming larger. In that moment she knew that she loved him. He was her dearest friend, yet she loved him as so much more. She had loved him for five perhaps six years now, but never let herself come to terms with it.

"_Why do I think of such things now? I know Logan better than that. He has been wounded by love so many times and has never shown me affection like that before. Although, there is the flirting and excessive catcalls, but those are nothing more than play. Are they not?"_ Ororo thought as she flew closer and closer to where Logan waited for her. "_Wake up, Ororo"_ she told herself. _This is your best friend, not your love interest. I cannot think of such things now as he has business to discuss._

Logan's dark form looked towards her and now he appeared to be no more than fifty feet away. His figure was silhouetted by orange, red, and pink glows of the setting sun. She landed about five feet away. As the wind that held her aloft died down, her hair approached her old friend and gave him a tight hug.

_Bright lady, _she thought as she walked over with Logan to edge of the pond. _I have defeated Apocalypse, Onslaught, Magneto, and countless others, yet I cannot find the courage to tell the man I love my feelings._

Ororo mentally shook her head at herself. Then she stared out into the sunset and waited for what was to come.


	3. Old Beginnings Chapter 2

OLD BEGINNINGS:

CHAPTER 2

Logan sat in the cool night air watching the sun setting with his best friend, Ororo. He had realized that there was something different between himself and Ororo. He did not know what until a few years back. Their first years together had been very rough. Logan had tried to stay away from her, pretending that she was almost not there at all.

Later on, having fought countless battles together, the two X-MEN had become very close. They even ran off to the mountains together at one point. Logan had always known their friendship was deep, yet he never realized just how deep that bond went.

Tonight they sit together near the edge of the Xavier mansion's lake by the large Weeping Willow tree. Neither had said much. Their relationship had eliminated the need for uncomfortable small talk.

Surprisingly Ororo spoke, "Logan, was there something you wanted to ask me?" She said gently laying her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah, 'Ro, there is." Logan responded nervously. He was hardly one to get nervous not even for a big mission.

"Well?" Ororo questioned with her cool blue eyes showing clearly her anxiety.

"_Okay, Here goes._" Logan thought as he reached out to take Ororo's hand.

"Listen, 'Ro," Logan said feeling ready to give up and turn back already. "This is hard for me ta say, but?" His voice drifted off as he lowered his head unable to say speak further.

Ororo placed two fingers under Logan's chin and lifted his head so their eyes met, "It's okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me." She said and her body tensed a little anticipating what was to come next.

"I love you. Have fer a long time. I wasn't willin' ta admit it ta myself. You're my greatest weakness and my greatest strength."

Ororo seemed touched by this statement and found herself at a loss for words. Logan seized the opportunity and grasped her hand in his. He continued his poetic speech.

"Whenever ya get hurt or scared I go crazy. Yer the only one who can really make me think about something other than fighting or me. Now I made a lotta mistakes in my life that I regret, but I promise I will never regret this night as long as I live. I promise you that I'll make ya as happy you've made me just by bein' my friend." Logan finished and held his breath for her answer as Ororo let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding.

"Logan, what exactly do you mean?" Ororo said hoping against hope that he meant what she thought he meant. "Logan, I..." Ororo tried but could not finish her response. Instead he leaned in and kissed Ororo softly and sweetly, startling her slightly.

"Will ya marry this wreck of a man?" Logan repeated, wanting to hear the answer clearly and from her own lips. He reached into his right pocket and from it removed a small black velvet box. He opened the box and inside rested a gorgeous gold ring. The ring had one large diamond in the middle and two silver X's on either side.

"Yes, Old Friend." Ororo said, silent tears running down her face. "For all eternity dear love, for all eternity."

The two both leaned in this time and kissed long and deeply. Then, they slowly pulled apart. Logan held Ororo's face in one hand and wiped her happy tears away. She lay her hand gently on Logan's. He took her other hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Side by side, hands still clasped, the two fell asleep under the Weeping Willow tree?


	4. What Came Of Old Beginnings Chapter 1

**WHAT CAME OF OLD BEGINNINGS:**

**CHAPTER 1**

**TWO YEARS LATER . . . **

Logan was lying in bed with a slight smile on his face. Sleep was easier now, his nightmares that once plagued him near constantly now came once in a blue moon. The reason his nightmares had subsided was a mystery to Logan. He could only guess at the cause.

As he turned over to his right he saw a sleeping angel that he guessed to be the cure for his restlessness. The angel had dark skin with snow-white hair that majestically fell across her face in loose waves.

In a silent and smooth motion he moved to brush a wisp of hair from her face. For a few moments he simply stared at her beautiful features in awe and amazement that he had married someone with such beauty. Logan had known man beautiful women in his long life, yet now, for some reason they all paled in comparison. He gently leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Surprisingly, a timid hand came up to meet his face. The angel opened her eyes to reveal bright sky-blue orbs looking back at Logan, and a smile to match his own.

"Sorry Darlin'" He said apologetically, "I didn't mean ta wake ya"

"Logan, wha are you looking at?"

"Oh, only the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You mean the world's most beautiful blimp?" She said, commenting on the rather large size of her stomach at the moment. Ororo was heavy with child, but still in amazing shape.

"Of course I don't mean that. Although… when I think about it, you are starting to resemble the blob."

Ororo held his gaze, with one hand picked up a pillow, and hit him square in the head with it.

Logan smiled a said, "Okay, I guess I deserve that one."

Ororo just smiled and nodded as she headed off to the bathroom.

Logan slid out of bed and sat at the edge for a moment, millions of thoughts blazing through his mind, most of them concentrating on his quickly approaching fatherhood.

He had not known his father or even if he had one at all. He didn't feel he deserved to be the caretaker of a child. He didn't even feel he deserved to be married to a woman such as Ororo. She was too good for him and Logan considered himself to be very lucky to have had even a chance with her.

At other moments in his life, Logan would have run away to Canada or some hidden forest to escape this fear of becoming a father. Not this time though. He loved Ororo too much to walk away. If he screwed up, then he screwed up. He was used to that. But he had to try to give a one hundred percent effort for Ororo.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Logan stood and reached for a white t-shirt and slid it on. He then reached for his favorite pair of blue jeans and pulled them over his boxers. He began to zip and button them when he heard a gasp from the bathroom and froze.

"'Ro? You okay?" Logan asked, struggling to button his pants and failing.

"Logan… DARLING, my water just broke!" came Ororo's voice from the bathroom.

Logan dropped his pants and they fell to the floor for a moment in surprise, but he quickly picked them up and rushed to the bathroom door. ""Ro, ya sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!" She roared back at him.

"I told ya, ya've got ta watch those mood swings."

"This is NOT a mood swing! My water just BROKE!"

"Okay, darlin' sure."

_This is it, I'm gonna be a father, oh God, here we go!_ Logan thought opening the bathroom door.

Suddenly he heard a crash down the hall. He looked to see a broken vase in the hall. Then he heard Jean screaming, "SCOTT! IT'S TIME!"

"Another mood swing, honey?"

"I'm not having a mood swing, now GET IN HERE!"

"Okay, honey!"

"Logan, do you mind?" Storm asked, rising shakily to her feet.

In a swift motion Logan picked up his wife and immediately felt the strain on his back. But it was gone seconds after it arrived. He rushed down the hall to Hank's lab to find Scott already speaking through the communicator outside the door with Jean in his arms, "Hank I've got a baby on the way here."

The communicator buzzed and Hank's voice came through, "Alright Scott, bring her in right away."

Logan approached and said, "Better make that two, blue"

"Logan, oh dear! Ororo's a month early, most unexpected. Come in quickly."

"You too, huh?" Scott asked waiting for the door to open.

"You have no idea."

The door slid open and the two men set their wives down on the medical beds. Storm grimaced squeezing Logan's hand so tightly that he grimaced with her. A few seconds later Jean did the same and Scott looked as though he wanted to cry out.

"Do you guys have some psychic rapport we don't know about?" Scott asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Of course not honey, but if you hadn't been so happy after that battle about nine months ago, I wouldn't be in this SITUATION." Scott blushed bright red and said, "I think I'll stop talking now." Jean nodded and grimaced as another contraction came.

Then, after what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes, Hank returned with two trays of medical tools. He set them down and turned to the expectant fathers.

Professor Xavier was in Hank's medical lab in order to help with the births. He was there to administer an anesthetic to the women, one of the psychic variety. He would send calming thoughts out to Jean and Ororo almost sending them into a sleep, but for now he needed to talk to them through the contractions.

"My, my." The professor said, "Did you two plan this?"

"Not really, Charles." Answered Jean, gritting her teeth and trying to talk through another contraction. "We wanted to have children at the same time, but we're just lucky this happened. Now we don't have to remember as many birthdays."

"Well, if you don't mind my asking, what are you going to name the baby?"

"We know it's a boy and we both decided on naming him Christopher, after Scott's dad." Jean answered.

"How wonderful! Does Corsair know?"

"We had a hard time contacting him, but we told him. He was so excited we couldn't stop him from rushing here. He should actually be here within a few hours. I just got off the comm with him a few minutes before my water broke."

"And what about you, Ororo? Have you and Logan chosen a name yet?" The professor said, and he turned his attention to Ororo who was gritting her teeth at another contraction. He immediately sent out comforting thoughts toward her. Her face visibly relaxed and she settled back on the bed.

"Tell him 'Ro." Logan said.

"We wanted to be surprised and do not know if it is a boy or a girl. If it is a girl, I have chosen Kimara, an African name I am fond of. And if it is a boy…" Ororo paused almost unsure of how to continue.

"And if it is a boy?" Charles pressed from pure curiosity.

"Well, Logan and I have both agreed to name him after my father…" Ororo paused again and looked at the professor. She decided to tell him mentally. She called out the name with her mind. Charles received the name with a shocked look on his face.

He was speechless. No words came to his mouth and so he sent out a response with his mind. As Ororo received the thought both her and Charles smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Jean asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Ororo opened her mouth to reply, but Hank spoke up and cut her off. "Ladies, if you would be so kind as to step into the dressing rooms, we can proceed. You can put these on." With that Hank handed the two women hospital gowns and helped each one to the changing room. "It is time to make me an uncle." Hank beamed with pride and readied his tools. The X-Men are a family, a family about to become larger.

Suddenly, Ororo cried out in pain. When the others turned their attention to Ororo they found her sheets soaked with blood. Everyone was alarmed and Logan rushed to his wife's side and shouted, "Hank, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. This isn't right." Hank said through Ororo screams. "Logan you'll have to leave, you too Scott. I need room."

"I ain't leavin'" Logan said.

"If you want me to help her then get out of the room! I need room to work and you'll only get in the way." Hank persisted.

"Logan it's alright." Ororo managed through her pain."

"Alright." Logan relented, "Hang on babe, I'll be right outside."


	5. What Came Of Old Beginnings Chapter 2

WHAT CAME OF OLD BEGINNINGS:

CHAPTER 2

Logan and Scott had been waiting six hours now. Both men were pacing back and forth in nervous anticipation. They had been joined by several of the other X-MEN, who were called down several hours ago. Betsy and Warren were there with their two year old twins, Warren IV and Victoria, Rouge and Remy, who where now engaged, were there, and Kurt had come as well.

Logan felt like splitting his head in two. What if something had gone wrong?

"Ya don't think somethin' went wrong, do ya?" He said for what seemed the hundredth time.

"They're okay, Logan. Calm down. You're being paranoid." Scott answered. Although Scott's eyes weren't visible, Logan could tell he was nervous. He could smell it on him.

"Okay? Paranoid?" Logan responded, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "This coming from the guy who said, 'I wonder if they need us', about eight hundred times."

Scott was about to retort when a tall figure about the same build as Scott came running down the hall. It was Scott's father, Corsair.

"Did I miss anything?" Corsair asked, his usual smirk on his face as he came to greet Scott.

"Not really, Dad. Just about six hours of waiting" Scott said.

Then the professor rolled through the door and pulled a mouth cover down from over his mouth. Both Logan and Scott snapped to attention, waiting for Xavier to report. Corsair mumbled something about the men being to tense and joined Scott next to Logan.

"Scott, your boy is healthy at seven pounds, six ounces, and Logan," the professor turned to Logan and finished his report while Corsair congratulated Scott, "Logan, it's a boy. He's premature and had a few problems..."

Logan cut off the Professor, "Problems, Problems, _What_ Problems?"

"Only for the first few minutes, but he's been stabilized." The Professor finished. Logan's heart nearly ripped in two. He was convinced it was his fault. He knew he should have taken Ororo to see Hank more often. Then an urgent question hit his mind and he asked the professor, "How's 'Ro?"

"And Jean?" Scott quickly put in.

"They are exhausted to say the least, but very anxious to…" Xavier was abruptly cut off by a scream from inside. It had come from Ororo. Logan's heart raced and he leapt forward trying to reach Storm. Scott grabbed at Logan trying to contain him and failed. Corsair jumped in and held Logan's arms behind his back. The two barely managed to hold Logan back.

"Please, Logan let me go see." And the professor hurried to the lab.

"Let me go one-eye, I gotta help." Logan yelled at Scott.

"There's nothing you can do. You'd just disturb Hank"

"Calm down, son." Said, Corsair, "She'll be alright."

"What if she ain't" Logan said continuing to struggle against Scott and Corsair's grasp. "She's the one thing I did right in my life. And I ain't screwin' this up too."

Logan heard Ororo call his name and stopped struggling for a moment. That was it. He broke free and ran into the room, followed by Scott and Corsair.

Logan raced into the room screaming, "I don't want no kids, just…" He stopped dead in his tracks and Scott and Corsair did the same. "…You." Logan whispered.

The sight of his wife was almost as if he was gazing at an angel. Ororo's skin was damp, her chest heaved from lack of breath, and she wore no makeup, but she would still turn heads walking down the street.

Logan ran to her side and held her hand. She weakly looked up at him, her face glowing with serene beauty.

"Logan, are those tears I see?" She asked and she gently brushed them away.

"You scared the hell outta me, 'Ro." He planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Logan," Hank called from behind them, carrying two bundles, one pink, the other blue.

"Wow!" Logan said at a loss for words. "Um…which one?" He said a question in his eyes.

"Both of them." As Hank spoke these three words, Logan stopped breathing for a moment.

"This was the problem," Hank continued, nodding at the pink bundle, "She decided to hide behind her brother and show up late for the party." Hank finished and handed both bundles to Ororo.

On the other side of the room Jean was holding a yellow bundle that Scott was already marveling over. "Christopher got worried, too. Didn't you Chris?" She said the last bit in a play baby voice and smiled at the yellow bundle.

"Ah, there you are. Come see Grandpa, huh?" Corsair said and beamed with pride. He picked up the yellow bundle and examined him closely. The baby Chris had deep green eyes and small tuffs of reddish-brown hair. He wiggled with a funny look on his face in Corsair's arms. "Looks like we have a trouble maker."

Meanwhile, the pink bundle seemed to reach out to Logan. "Someone else wants to say 'hello', Logan." Ororo said and handed him one of the pink bundles.

"Oh no! I can't. I'll hurt her or something, I can't." Ororo simply smiled at him and gave him a look that made him melt. He sighed and she handed him the pink bundle.

As Logan held his daughter in his arms he experienced a whole new sensation. She was helpless. The little baby held Logan's gaze as if telling him that she trusted him. She grabbed his finger and her little hand did not even make it all the way around his thumb.

The baby girl had snow-white hair just like her mothers, and blue-gray eyes. The color was captivating. "Look at those eyes, like the sea during a hurricane… hmm, that's what I'll call ya… Hurricane." She was perfect, but something worried Logan. The baby had skin that was shockingly pale considering her mother had dark black skin. Her skin was even lighter than Logan's. He hoped it was just because she was a new born.

But when Logan looked at the bundle Ororo was holding, the difference he saw was amazing. The baby boy's black hair the color of Logan's, and gray eyes that almost made him seem like a ghost. The major difference was in their skin. While the girl's was pale, the boy's was dark. baby's were like night and day.

"What was that you were saying about not wanting children?" Ororo said.

"Oh nothin'. Absolutely nothin'" He replied with a smirk on his face.

Then she noticed the way Logan looked at the baby girl. "Logan, I thought I was the only woman in your life."

"I'm just flirtin' with the new kid."

Logan gazed into those Blue-Grey eyes and became entranced. It was difficult for Logan to believe he had found Ororo, the love of his life. He never expected to have another love for anyone else. Yet, he felt instantaneous love for these two small lives.

✘✘✘

That night Logan and Ororo sat rocking their children, Kimara and Charles, in their arms in Hank's lab. Hank wanted to keep the premature babies in the medical center for a few more days, just in case any problems arose.

Ororo was holding Kimara, and Logan was holding Charles. Logan was… terrified yes that was the word. He was terrified of messing things up again. It seemed every time he had something going for him he pushed it away. Almost as though he feared leading a happy life.

Ororo made him happy and he was surprised she had put up with him this long. Now he had children. A strange feeling fell over him, a feeling of love, but not the love he felt for Storm. Could this affection be directed at these tiny lives that he and his wife held? Could he already care about these two innocent beings he had known no longer than a day?

Logan felt he knew the answer to the questions. Already he felt a need deep inside himself to protect the twins. He would fight for them. He would kill for them. He would die for them.

As these thoughts set in Ororo spoke, breaking the revered silence. "I know you are frightened, Logan. I am as well. I fear that I will fail these small lives that entrusted themselves to me." She paused and looked up at Logan. "I also know that you will be a good father."

"What if I ain't?" Logan said.

"It is that concern that you are showing now that tells me you will be a good father."

Ororo gently set her free hand on Logan's. "We can do this." She said and looked at him lovingly.

"I love ya, Goddess." Logan stated in the simply way he usually did.

"I love you, Old friend." Ororo said in the soft way she usually did.

The two sat for another hour just looking at their children in loving amazement. They seldom spoke that night, but their occasional glances at each other were more than enough.

One question kept running through Logan's mind as he sat in this blissful moment. "_Will this last…?"_


	6. What Came Of Old Beginnings Chapter 3

**WHAT CAME OF OLD BEGINNINGS:**

**CHAPTER 3**

**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER . . . **

Ororo was lying in bed staring silently at the ceiling. Logan had fallen asleep and lay still next to her. Usually Ororo fell asleep first, but not tonight. It was Kimara's birthday tomorrow and Ororo always found it difficult to sleep before her daughter's birthday.

Random thoughts were flying through her mind. Memories were being played out before her, most of them about Charles. She grimaced at the troubled memories and pushed them as deep into her mind as she could manage. She did not want to think such grave thoughts.

Other memories played out now, happier ones. Memories she recalled of how her daughter had grown. Kimara, Mara for short, would be sixteen years old tomorrow. Chris, would be as well. Charles would be sixteen too if he hadn't… No. She wouldn't dwell upon such things. She sighed deeply and her thoughts returned to Mara.

Ororo remembered a day when Chris and Mara were playing. They were about five years old. Chris stole a toy from Mara and they began to argue. Mara became fed up and said that she wanted his mouth to freeze shut. That very thought alone was enough, Chris's mouth had frozen shut.

Several weeks later she declared she wanted to fly up to the roof and again, with the mere thought, she began to fly. Being only five years old she panicked and dropped from the sky. Luckily, Ororo was hovering right under her and caught her before she had fallen more than three feet. Mara was still upset though and started to cry. Clouds formed overhead and a light shower fell from nowhere. After that Logan wanted to tie anvils to her feet to keep her from hurting herself. On several other occasions Mara had complained of her head hurting from loud noises. After an examination from Hank and Logan's natural instinct they had discovered that Mara had enhanced senses of sight, sound, and smell.

Ororo smiled at the memory. Another snuck into her mind and she smiled wider. This memory was not a scene or occurrence but rather a fact. Since they were only infants Kimara and Chris had been the best of friends. Jean was one of Ororo's best friends and it only made sense for the two to become close.

Luc, Rouge and Remy's son, was close to them as well. When Rouge and Remy were married Hank had given them a wristband that drained Rouge of her mutant ability. Therefore, making human contact possible. She only wore it out of battle for it drained her of her super-human strength and flying ability as well.

Nearly three years later they had a son that they named Luc. Luc was of course born a mutant and possessed the ability to shape shift. Three years younger than Mara and Chris, and still best friends. Mara, Chris, and Luc made a trio of friends, and troublemakers for that matter, that Jean liked to call 'The Three Stooges'.

The three did everything together. They laughed, played and caused as much trouble as safely and often as unsafely as possible. One time when Mara and Chris were ten years old and Luc was seven they burned a room in the mansion almost to the ground.

They were all watching T.V. and Chris began to laugh uncontrollably at a cartoon. Mara said his face was turning red and teased him relentlessly. Chris got steaming mad and actually began to steam himself. Flames shot from his fists and he became engulfed by flames. The fire frightened him and he shouted for his parents. The only thing that was released from his was a burst of flame.

In a few minutes the whole room was on fire. Mara and Luc had run into the hall and shouted for help, but Chris remained inside. Mara made rain clouds inside the room due to her strong will to make it go away, but they only put out small portions of fire that kept rising up again. Scott had come running down the hall with Jean following close behind.

Jean held the flames at bay by smothering them with her telepathy and Scott grabbed a fire extinguisher. Soon the flames had vanished leaving behind black scorch marks on everything. Jean rushed inside to find Chris curled up in a ball on the floor. She shook him gently and turned him over. He was completely unharmed. There was not one burn or scratch on him, not even his hair had been harmed. He had the mutant ability to start fire and spout it from his mouth. Hank had a field day examining him.

Mara had received a small burn on her arm, which Scott noticed had disappeared and healed instantly. Mara had a healing factor on top of everything else. When Logan was told he nearly had a heart attack.

Ororo smiled again at the memory. Then her thoughts moved to Warren and Betsy. Her smile slowly faded. She envied Betsy in many ways. Betsy still had her children with her. Warren IV and Victoria were still here and they were already members of the X-MEN, each currently being twenty years old.

Warren IV was code-named Radar for his bat like features and vocal capability's. He could send out waves of sound so powerful they could split a man's skull in two. He also possessed two bat-like ears and matching wings. The leathery wings folded into his back and were almost unnoticeable save for a slight bulging area on his back.

Victoria was code-named Spinal for the poison spines she carried inside her. She was capable of launching spines from her fingertips. These spines were coated with purple poison that once inside a person runs through their veins and can kill a two hundred pound man in sixty seconds. The poison's potency is varied depending on her mind set like her brother's sonar.

Warren IV and Victoria are four years older than Mara and Chris. They are great friends with the three Stooges, but are not as active in the ring of terror that they cause. All in all though, all five children seem to be very comfortable around each other and friends in one sense of the word or another.

Ororo sighed and attempted to stop thinking and get some rest. She failed. Her thoughts wandered to the one thing she was trying so desperately to not think of, Charles. How would Charles fit into all this? Would he be a friend with the rest or would he be a friend with them at all. If only he hadn't… No. She needed to see him.

Ororo slid out of bed and pulled on a robe and some slippers. She moved silently towards the window. She would fly to see Charles. She stopped at the sound of a familiar gruff voice.

"Where you goin' so late?" It was Logan. He was awake and sitting up in bed.

"I need to think." With that she proceeded to open the window and flew outside, chilled by the night breeze. She knew Logan would follow her, but she didn't care. She just needed to see her son if only for a moment.

Ororo touched down by the weeping willow tree next to the lake. It was very dark out, but the light of the moon was enough for her to see what she needed. She walked slowly towards a small stone at the base of the weeping willow.

She knelt down in front of the small stone. It was a grave. On it was inscribed the words: "_Charles Logan-Munroe, beloved son and cherished brother, you were not an X-man but you were a hero_."

Ororo placed her fingers over the words engraved in the stone and stared at it longingly. A hand was placed on her shoulder and did not even turn to respond, she knew it was Logan.

"I miss him, Logan." She said blankly.

"I know darlin', I know." He spoke softly and tenderly. Ororo stood and looked at Logan. "Let's go get warm. It's too cold out here. We got a big day tomorrow."

Ororo took him by the wrists and carried him back to the open window of their room. They both climbed inside and Logan led her to the bed. He turned to close the window and headed around to his side of the bed and got in.

Ororo removed her robe and slippers climbing back into her bed. She lay down next to Logan and he wrapped his arms around her. The two fell asleep in each other's arms thinking of what was and what could be. Neither was sad though, for they had the comfort of the other's presence.

✘✘✘

Kimara Logan-Munroe was lying awake in her bed thinking of her big day tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be sixteen years old. Xavier was throwing a huge party for her. Everyone she knew was coming. The party was to be semi-formal and held in the main ballroom.

Something like a hundred and fifty people were coming. All the residence of the mansion where coming, naturally, as well as most of the old X-Men that knew Mara. However, this was not the main thought on Mara's mind. The main thought in Mara's mind was of Chris. It was nearly two o'clock. Nearly time for Chris to peek his head through her bedroom door and crawl up to her bed. Thinking the whole time that he was being quiet when really, anyone could hear him, enhanced senses or not.

Then he would lean in and try to kiss her. He had been attempting this for close to three weeks. Therefore, Mara always closed her eyes and would wait for him to come. He always would. He would try to fool her sometimes and come in an hour earlier or later, but he always came.

At first, Mara was going to tell her father, Wolverine. When she thought about the idea she realized that Chris was like a brother to her and she did not want to see him killed no matter how perverted he was. Which was guaranteed if her father found out that his little girl had almost been kissed every night for the past few weeks.

Suddenly, Mara heard a small noise from outside her door. "_Here we go_." She thought and alerted her senses. She was ready for him.

Chris slowly opened the door and sure enough he peeked his head through. He got down on all fours and crept up to Mara's bed. He leaned over Mara and moved in slowly, lips puckered. When Chris was within two inches from her face Mara's eyes burst open. He rolled his eyes and braced himself for the pain he knew was coming. As fast as lightning, Mara jumped out of bed and grabbed Chris's arm, pressing down hard on a nerve. Chris suppressed a scream and grimaced through the pain.

"That's right Chris." Mara whispered leading him to the window. "Don't scream. My dad might hear you. And that would be a _bad_ thing, seriously."

"Right… bad." He whispered back. He tried to break free from her grip, but failed. "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, OUW! Why are you so much stronger than me?" He grumbled as Mara pulled him to her bedroom window. She stopped and turned to him.

"Hmm, let me think. Maybe it's because I'm up every morning at the crack of dawn in the Danger Room or in the forest training. Yeah, maybe that's it!" Mara said with a little too much sarcasm.

Mara stopped at the window to pick up the rope that she always kept there for just this reason. Then she released the nerve on Chris's arm, but still held him tightly as she opened the window. Then, he couldn't run away.

"Guess what?" She said turning back to him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, no. Not the chimney again. It's _cold_ out there." He said faking a cry.

"Oh, stop. If you would quit your flirting I wouldn't have to do this." With that she created a gust of wind and flew out the window with a rope over one shoulder and Chris in her arms.

When Mara reached the roof of the mansion she flew over to the left Chimney and touched down. She set Chris against the chimney and tossed the rope around it. While tying a knot in the rope, Mara looked up at Chris and asked. "What I don't understand is why you don't struggle. You could at least fight back."

"'Cause I know you'd hurt me." He answered sheepishly lowering his head.

"That's true." She finished with the knot and looked at him.

Mara's eyes glowed white and she conjured up two tiny rain clouds. The clouds let loose all the rain they carried soaking the ropes. Then she created another cloud, this one over his head. It let loose heavy drops of rain.

"This isn't fair Mara. I can't even burn through the ropes." Chris pouted. He looked at her like a hurt puppy.

"Oh, alright." Gata said smiling at him. He brightened with hope. "Since it's your birthday too you can come down…"

"Really!"

"…In an hour." She finished and laughed.

"No… that's it!" Chris said finally struggling against the ropes. He shouted to Mara as she flew away. "You're gonna wake up one day and find your hair burned off, Mara!"

Kimara didn't listen. She flew back down to her window and climbed through. She summoned a warm wind to dry her off. Then she eagerly climbed back into her bed. Now it was time for her to get some rest.


	7. What Came Of Old Beginnings Chapter 4

**WHAT CAME OF OLD BEGINNINGS:**

**CHAPTER 4**

In the morning, Mara awoke and stretched before changing. Stretching for her meant about twenty minutes of yoga-type exercises. After her morning stretch, Mara stood up from the floor, where she had been stretching, and reached for her favorite white tank top and denim shorts to put on. The shorts where rather long guy's shorts and frayed around the bottom edge, and the tank top was a simple comfortable looking T-back tank top. Mara preferred to wear guys clothing. It was much more comfortable than the skimpy clothes most girls wore.

Mara pulled her hair back in a ponytail and wrapped a band around it. She opened her door to find her mother, Storm, standing two feet outside her door with her arms crossed.

"OH… Hey, Mom." Mara said surprised at the fact that she had not heard her approach. "You're getting' better at that, 'ya know?"

Storm was one of the few people who could sneak up on Kimara. Her enhanced senses made that difficult for anyone save her father, due to his equally enhanced senses and stealth ability, and her mother and Remy, who both had thief-like stealth.

"Is _this_ what you are planning to wear today?" Ororo said waving at her very casual clothing.

Ororo herself was dressed in a beautiful blue dressed that matched her eyes. It was a long simple dress with thin straps and laces up the sides.

"Yeah… so?" Mara responded innocently.

"I think not, young goddess! Today you are eighteen years old and everyone in the mansion is coming to celebrate. Go put on the dress that Jean got for you. You do not want to appear lazy, now do you?"

"Why not? That dress is so uncomfortable! I have to cross my legs in it and everything!"

"I swear you are more like your father than should be allowed! I had to beg him to put on his suit as well." Ororo sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. She looked at Mara and said. "OH, and have Victoria help you with your makeup. She always does it nicely."

"I have to wear makeup too?"

"NO, but I think you should play the part of a nice young lady instead of the warrior you prefer to play."

"Okay, fine." Mara said rolling her eyes and trudging into her room. She turned to her mother for a moment. "Let me get dressed and then I'll go to Vicky."

"Don't take too long." Ororo shouted through the now closed door of Mara's room. "Guests will be here in a half and hour."

Mara slipped on the dress and heard her mother step away. She pulled out the ponytail she had formed earlier and grabbed a red hair clip to match her dress. She twisted her hair the way Betsy had shown her and clipped it up high so that it stuck out in every direction.

She turned towards the door to seek help with the makeup, which Voctoria was going to do entirely on her own since Mara knew nothing about the matter and rather preferred to keep it that way. She stopped abruptly at the shuffle of shoes against the carpet. There were two pairs.

"I can hear you guys." She said loud enough for the owners of the shoes to hear. Then she smiled wickedly and said as sarcastically as possible. "Guys please don't come in I haven't had a chance to put my dress on yet and…"

The door to her room flew open cutting off the last few words of her sentence. The two intruders jumped inside her room. They flailed about and tripped over each other falling face first onto the carpet.

The intruders were none other than the two most infamous stooges in her posse, Chris Summers and Luc LeBeau. Granted they were her best friends, but the two had a remarkable talent for spoiling a moment.

Both Luc and Chris stumbled as they attempted several times to stand upright. After many attempts they finally managed to stand with embarrassed looks on their faces. They smoothed back their hair simultaneously and looked as though nothing had happened.

"Ya know," Luc spoke gesturing to Mara with his hands and looking as slick as possible. "One of these days we'll be waiting outside your door, you'll say you're naked and you really will be, but we just… won't come!"

Chris started to nod and then dissected Luc's words revealing their meaning. He slowly turned his head to the right and down to look at the shorter boy. He gazed at him with a face that showed Luc was a true idiot. He said so.

"You're an idiot!" Chris raised a finger to Luc's mouth as he began to protest. "NO, NO, say it with me… you're an idiot."

"You're an idiot!" Luc responded smirking.

"No, YOU'RE an idiot."

"You're an idiot."

"Okay," Chris said, his frustration showing. "Say, 'I'm an idiot'"

"OH, … you're an idiot." Luc smirked childishly at Chris knowing full well what Chris had intended for him to say.

"…Just… GO! Ya Moron!"

"Oh, okay I get it, you're a moron, then." Chris said no more. He pushed Luc away and down the stairs.

Kimara rolled her eyes and moved to find . She found her in her room fussing over Victoria. Once her make-up was applied she walked with her mother out the door and proceeded to the main staircase. She was several feet in front of her mother and just about to place her foot on the first step of the staircase when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Hurricane. Turn 'round. I wanna see ya." The voice belonged to her father, Wolverine.

Mara obeyed and turned to face her father. Logan gasped at the sight. The dress Kimara wore was a fire engine red, figure clinging, silk dress, gathered up on one side making the hem line a severe angle. The dress had several thick straps that wove themselves through each other. It was low cut and rather short. Ruby glitter was encrusted in a circular pattern all over the dress. On her feet rested a pair of red strap pumps.

"Oh hell no!" Logan said shocked and a little angry. "I don't think so, over my dead body. Why don't ya go put on some shorts and a tank or something, something comfortable that covers ya?"

"Told you." Mara said to her mother as she approached the quarrel.

"She ain't… Is she…?" Logan stopped and looked closely at Gata's face. "Are you wearin' make-up?" Sure enough she was. She had red bronze and a glittery purple on top of her eye and slightly under it. The makeup gave her a cat-eye effect. Red lipstick tied it all together. She looked very majestic.

"Vicky put it on."

"Bright Lady, Logan!" Ororo said crossing her arms. "She is a young lady."

"Yeah, right… NO!" Logan said sarcastically. "She ain't wearin' that!"

"You look gorgeous, honey. Now go down and help set up."

Mara trotted down the stairs to see how the ballroom was coming along. Logan turned to Ororo and asked, "Who bought her that rag of a dress?"

"_I did_"A voice was sounded inside Logan's mind. The voice of Jean Grey Summers. "_I bought her the dress, Betsy bought her the make-up, and Marie bought her the shoes._"

"You're doing this to punish me for something horrible aren't ya?" Logan said out loud while clearly thinking the same question.

"_Of course not, Logan._ _Excuse me I have to let in Sean and Piotr._" With that Jean's presence in Logan's mind was gone.

Ororo stepped up to Logan and took him by the arm. "Calm down, Logan. She is growing up. Whether you like it or not." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Let us go."

Logan started to walk down with Ororo when a voice stopped him. "Hope you like my work, Logan." It was Betsy.

"No, I don't thank you very much." Was his crude reply.

"Now, now, Logan." Betsy chastised. "You're too protective of her."

"Fer' good reason." He retorted. "I wasn't protective enough of her brother."

Betsy was shocked by his response. "I'm… sorry, Logan. I did not mean to bring up the subject."

"No… it's my fault. This is Kimara's day." Logan responded to the look of hurt on Ororo's face. "Let's go join the party, huh?"

Ororo tried her best to smile. The couple set off to their daughter's birthday party. The sadness in their hearts was only a small fraction compared to the happiness they felt for they're daughter. The day continued merrily.

✘✘✘

The dance hall of the Xavier mansion was bustling with mutant activity. Not the normal blasting power and energy that the house was accustomed to, this excitement was a semi-formal dance.

All members of the current X-men were present as well as quite a few former members. All sorts of dancing took place. Presently, a slow version of the Tango was being played. The music slowed to a stop and those who were not dancing applauded the efforts of the dancers.

Mara had danced with everyone. She danced with Warren III and IV, Luc, Remy, Hank, Kurt, Chris (three times, in fact.), Scott, Piotr, Sean, and many others, some she barely knew. Her last dance was with her father.

That particular dance was very important to Mara. She remembered that her father would lift her in the air when she was very young and dance with her. He said he had done that since she was a baby. More vividly she remembered that later when she could control her power enough, she took him up into the clouds and they danced amongst the heavens. She had done so with her favorite uncle, Kurt Wagner, before as well.

The dance she shared with her father now was of a different sort. She and Logan had danced to a slow Tango song, very close and slow in a sweet way. He had not said one word about how much the slow dance as well as the freak dance she had with Chris had bothered him. She knew it had, the look of dread on his face every time Chris had asked to dance was unmistakable. Logan said nothing, though. He held his tongue and tried to enjoy his daughters' big day.

As the party went on Mara and Chris received gifts from everyone except the professor. He reached for a microphone and tapped it a few times testing it. Mara and Chris moved towards the front to stand with the professor. The guests all settled down and turned their attention towards the front.

"As you may have noticed, Mara and Chris have received gifts from everyone. Everyone save me." Xavier announced with two wrapped packages on his lap. "I would like to announce my gifts to everyone. My esteemed Christopher and my dear Kimara, I have spoken with your parents and the other members of the X-Men. They have all agreed that I give you these."

Xavier picked up the packages and handed the first to Mara and the other to Chris. He motioned for them to begin opening the gifts. A ribbon was tied tightly on each and could not be removed without the aid of a sharp object. Wolverine stepped forward and offered his claws, cutting through the ribbon of each package.

They removed the wrapping paper as the professor said, "If you accept these gifts, which I hope suit your tastes, you will be known as Spitfire and Hurricane of the X-Men."

Just as the professor finished his sentence both packages were opened to reveal two neatly folded uniforms. Each with small "X's" printed in at least one spot. The new X-Men could not see the whole of their uniforms. They would have to take them out or try them on to see every detail.

Mara was so excited she knelt down and hugged the professor. Chris decided that a friendly handshake would suffice. Then Mara looked at her father several feet away. The professor had said "Hurricane". She knew her father had been the inspiration for the codename. For he had always said that her eyes resembled the ocean during a hurricane, the way they sparkled and the color was remarkable, it was one of her nicknames.

She smiled at him and he seemed to understand. She thought that she might have seen him cry, but pushed away the thought. Wolverine never cried. He was always strong and kept this barrier around him that everyone said he had. Mara herself had never noticed it. Perhaps, he was different around her. He was her father after all.

Then Mara turned back to the professor and Chris who stood next to her. She hugged Chris in congratulation and nodded to the professor, signifying her thanks. Chris did the same and they both took a bow.


	8. What Came Of Old Beginnings Chapter 5

**WHAT CAME OF OLD BEGINNINGS:**

**CHAPTER 5**

After the party everyone was rather worn out from all the dancing and festivities. They all proceeded on their way. The guests that had come for the birthday party left an hour earlier and then residence of the mansion went up to their rooms. Ororo was talking with Jean about how the children had grown as the two families walked up the stairs to their rooms. Kurt accompanied Mara and Chris was talking with his father, Scott. Logan, as usual, walked by himself and jumped into a conversation every now and then.

Kurt had always been Mara's favorite uncle. She always had her most laughable conversations with him. Strangely, she also had her deepest conversations with him. He had made her think about God and existence and life in general. Plus, Kurt had taught Mara how to speak German. He was trying to teach her how to fence, but she wasn't very apt to it. She was too accustomed to fighting with her hands like with her martial arts skills.

All the same, the two were very close. Every Sunday night Kurt and Mara went to the downstairs living room and sat in front a warm fire. She would curl up with him on the couch and he would read to her from the bible. Marta always had a million questions that Kurt was happy to answer and discuss with her. There, in front of the fire, Mara would fall asleep in Kurt's arms. Mara always made room for Sunday night even if she was swamped with homework.

The group reached the top of the stairs. They parted to go their separate ways when Logan spoke to Mara, "I'll come in and kiss you goodnight if ya want."

Kimara deeply enjoyed it when her father came in to kiss her goodnight. He had not done so for several years. She was about to say, "Really? You never do that anymore, but sure I'd love that." or something similar, but she never got the chance.

Instead, Chris muttered, "Not if I beat you to it."

Logan darted around towards Chris and growled, "What!"

"Oh no!" Mara whispered. She knew this was going to get rather ugly.

"Oh, nothing uncle Logan, nothing at all."

"I heard something' didn't you, Mara?"

Mara smiled wickedly at Chris, "Why yes, I did! Something about Chris wanting to kiss me."

Logan narrowed his eyes at Chris and growled. Chris gulped in fear and sighed heavily. "Oh fine! So, I've been sneaking into Mara's room at night and trying to kiss her." Chris said hastily. He immediately ducked throwing his hands up over his head to protect him from Logan's unavoidable wrath.

"You did WHAT?" Logan shouted coming unglued.

Scott stepped in between Logan and Chris trying to calm Logan. "Now, Logan calm down…" He stopped abruptly and turned around to Chris, "You did WHAT?"

"I couldn't help it, Dad! She was sending me all the signals." Chris retorted smiling innocently.

"What signals, Mara?" Logan asked turning to his daughter with a building rage in his eyes and voice.

Mara glared at Chris with a look that seemed to say, 'I hate you.' Chris glared back with a smug look that almost seemed to reply, 'I know.'

Then Mara lunged at Chris. The two went tumbling and rolling down the hall as they fought. They made quite a ruckus. Their parents went tearing after them and their row even brought out the professor from his study. He saw what was going on and shouted telepathically, '_ENOUGH.'_

Then he said out loud with a stern look on his face, "I'll have no more of this. This is no way for X-MEN to behave." Then he smiled as said in a lighter tone, "Now, get to sleep, all of you. I want to see you all in the Danger Room tomorrow for training."

Mara and Chris rose from the ground shamefully and trudged back to their rooms. Their parents and Kurt followed behind. Kurt ran to catch up with her. He escorted her back to her room. He kissed her on the hand and said in his rich German accented voice, "Sleep well, _liebchen_. I shall see you tomorrow."

Kurt, being the gentleman that he is, opened Mara's door and bowed. She curtsied as best she could in her short dress and stepped inside. She turned back to Kurt and said, "Goodnight, Smirf."

He smiled at her use of the nickname she enjoyed using for him and nodded. His bright yellow eyes sparkled with kindness and his smile showed his fangs. He looked to be the most demonic creature you would ever think to see; yet he was just the opposite. Well, with no more than a puff of smoke he was gone. He left only wisps of smoke and the slight smell of brimstone behind.

Mara smiled and closed her door. She quickly changed out of her dress. She breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped on her pajama shorts and matching tank top. "Oh, thank, God, I can slouch again, oh, yeah!"

She flopped onto her bed in exhaustion just as her bedroom door was opened. She heard noise and assumed it was Chris. "Do you ever learn, Chris? I will tie you to the chimney again, I mean it!"

"You tie him to the chimney?" The intruder asked. It was her father, Logan.

"Oh, hi Dad." She said a little embarrassed that she didn't recognize his footsteps. Her father never made noise when he approached her. Perhaps he was just tired tonight. "Yeah, I tie him up there. I make a rain cloud over his head so he can't burn through the ropes right away either."

Logan smiled widely, "That's the girl I raised."

"So, why did you want to come in and tell me goodnight?"

"Oh, I just, um, figured that ya… I just wanted to talk to ya about things."

"Things? I assume you mean either turning sixteen or becoming an X-MAN."

"Yeah, both actually." He said and sat down on the bed.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl and I'm not going to let boys go for me and I'm not going to get myself killed, not just yet anyway."

"Not for a long time. People like you an' me are hard ta kill. I know ya think you're all grown up now, but…"

"I'm not all grown up, and I know it'll be a long time until I am, but don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen now. I can hold my own in a battle, I had the best teacher."

"Now… that's is _true_…"

"Oh, dad!" Mara smiled. "By the way, thanks for the codename."

"No, problem, Cub." Cub was another one of Logan's nicknames for her.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed, now."

"Okay, goodnight." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"'Night " They both looked up and saw Ororo standing in the doorframe. She was smiling and looking at them serenely.

"How was your' sixteenth birthday, young goddess?" Ororo asked.

"Wonderful!" Mara answered smiling to her mother.

"I hope you will be up bright and early in the Danger Room."

"I will." She rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight." Mara pulled back her sheets and slid into her bed.

Logan rose and joined Ororo in the doorframe. The two looked back at her and smiled as they moved out the door and into their room. Mara closed her eyes to sleep.

✘✘✘

Logan could not sleep. He had tossed and turned for several hours, but sleep did not come. Ororo had awoken due to Logan's sleeplessness. He was staring at the ceiling and she was staring at him.

"Logan, what is wrong?" Ororo asked.

"Nothing." He responded evenly.

"I have always been able to tell when you are lying."

"And…?"

"You are lying. Now, tell me what has you up at such a horrible hour."

"It's just… I keep hearin' things, from Mara's room…" He thought for a moment until his curiousity and fatherly instincts got the better of him. He rushed to the door. "That's it I'm checking it out."

"Logan, you are being silly. Come back… Logan!"

Logan was already trudging out the door, but before he got two steps he heard a loud crash. It had come from Mara's room. At this point Logan was now running and Ororo had jumped out of bed and was literally flying down the hall to her daughters' room.

To their horror and that of the other X-men now swarming in the hall before Mara's room they discovered a gruesome sight. Kurt, who had teleported there just moments before the others had arrived, was lying unconscious on the floor. Small amounts of blood were on the floor around his head. Standing over Kurt was the form of an older looking man held in combat with Mara.

Although, Mara fought furiously and her parents and teammates were mere feet away, it made no difference. Just as Logan was a few inches away from gutting the intruder he vanished. A bright light out-shown the glare of the lightening already present due to Mara's struggle. This light enveloped the intruder along with both Kurt and Kimara.

Mara screamed and reached out to her father barely brushing her fingertips with his before she vanished. At which point Logan cried out and desperately fought to grab her hand failing as Mara and Kurt disappeared into the light. Where they went Logan and the others could only guess…


	9. What Came OF Old Beginnings Chapter 6

**WHAT CAME OF OLD BEGINNINGS:**

**CHAPTER 6**

Kimara awoke to find herself in rather bleak surroundings. It was very old looking warehouse. The place was seemingly empty except for a little more than a dozen scientific looking machines and very dark, even for Mara's eyes. At first, Mara was concerned about the thing she had been fighting for that brief moment. "_Where's that guy._" She thought to herself. Then the person Mara had been fighting appeared. The man was wearing robes that made him appear to be a wizard in a fairy tale.

"_Something's off_", Mara thought, "_His robes look like they're from different periods in time. It's almost like he's taken souvenirs from throughout history. Nice costume._" His clothing, upon closer inspection, had numerous blackened areas around which dark blood was freshly placed yet he appeared to be in no pain. If he was indeed a wizard he must have healed himself.

Mara had apparently left her mark. The headache she had been waiting for never came. Instead, she saw someone she was nearly dying to see. It was a blue form with a demon like tail. It was none other than her favorite uncle Kurt Wagner, but what was more pressing was that he was strapped down to some sort of operating table like something out of a _Frankenstein_ movie. Poor Kurt had so many technical gadgets, connecting him to several machines, that he was hard to recognize. When Mara attempted to move to help him she then realized, for the first time seemingly, that she too was strapped down to a table and hooked up to just as many machines. Then she finally noticed that the most peculiar part was that she and Kurt were not only connected to machines but to each other.

Kimara was helpless to do anything to save herself or Kurt. The moment the realization was complete a form entered to room. One belonging to a person she had only heard of, but still easily recognizable. The form was that of Mr. Sinister.

✘✘✘

Mr. Sinister entered his makeshift laboratory to find both of his subject prepped and ready for his little project. In truth, _experiment_ was a better word as he had tested the process with unsuccessful results. But he was combining his magic talents this time so his hopes were high. Sinister knew though that he now had the key to the entire experiment, Nightcrawler. It is his specific powers that will lead to success. It was true that he could find another mutant with similar abilities, but it seemed so much more pleasant to have two X-Men instead of one. Besides, now Sinister had something else going for him as well, the weather goddess's daughter.

It was this child that was the reason for his experiments in the first place. This single mutant may be the key to his success in a different project. One to rid him of the only thing standing in his way of domination, the X-Men. And what a delightful thought it was to think one of their own would be the force to destroy them. As Sinister looked at his subjects, he noticed that the young one was staring at him coldly.

"What the hell is all this about?" She said. Sinister could clearly see that she was very angry. "_That's good. Her anger only encourages and delights me._" He thought to himself. He became very pleased to see the anger of the young mutant. Anger fueled Mr. Sinister. As did fear. Though it was strange that he saw none in her now. "_She is stronger willed than I thought. She will need that strength, as will I. She is even more perfect than I could have possibly desired. That's very good._" Then Sinister spoke aloud.

"My dear, you are here because it pleases me." He said.

"What about him," She started, nodding towards Kurt. "Let him go."

This statement alarmed Kurt who was thinking solely of his niece. Kurt spoke out to Sinister desperately, "No! She's young she can't possibly be worth your while."

"Oh my!" Sinister said chuckling madly, "Your dear display of emotion and concern for each other is quite entertaining. But I fear neither of you shall be leaving quite yet. You see, my experiment has just begun."

"What experiment? What are you talking about? Why us?" Said the young mutant.

"You certainly do ask a lot of questions." Sinister said chuckling again. "My experiment, my dear, is in fact, you. And as for why I have chosen your friend here, well that is simple. I could have replicated his power with War Wizards' magic. But it was so very much easier to gather both of my subjects in one fell swoop. The alternative being searching the rest of the pathetic world for what I needed. And that, young one, is all you need to know."

"You mean he's not even necessary?" After a quick motion to her uncle and a nod from Mister Sinister Mara exploded, "Come closer you bastard I'm gonna kick your pasty white ass."She shouted with ferocity while struggling as best she could against her restraints,

The young mutant kept yelling some sort of blather or another, but Sinister was not listening. He had to begin. "_My dear, you shall be home in your parents arms soon enough. But I must proceed, I want to return you before your X-men figure out where you are and come to the rescue._" As soon as he finished his thought Sinister signaled to War Wizard, His attendant for the whole of the experiment and his only other acolyte other than his puppet, Warp. "Begin the process." He commanded him.

Kimara felt pain going through her body. And she voiced it. Her screams went into air as the machines buzzed to life to join Kurt's screams as well. Whatever was happening, Mara hated it. She felt a strange sensation almost as if her skin was growing hair. The last thing she remembered was looking over at Kurt, as he gazed at her, before everything went black.


	10. What Came Of Old Beginnings Chapter 7

WHAT CAME OF OLD BEGINNINGS:

CHAPTER 7

The X-men sat together in the living room in various stages of worry. They had returned from searching every former, and current, location possible they could think of. Unfortunately, they had found nothing.

The X-men have been looking for the only two members of the team that were not present, Nightcrawler and Hurricane. Also known as Kurt and Kimara.

Ororo sat entwined in her husband, Logan's, arms. As Logan held his wife he did his best to speak of hope. Though, her soft crying made it difficult.

"Logan, what are we going to do?" Ororo said sniffling, "I cannot loose another child I just can't."

"Shh. We've done all we can for now. She's stronger 'an both of us put together. And Kurt's with her. He won't let anything happen." Logan managed. Yet, he felt even more hopeless than Ororo. Still, he did his best to give her hope, false as it seemed.

Jean leaned over to Ororo and said, "Logan's right, honey." Jean said lovingly to her best friend, "If anyone going to be all right it's Kimara"

Ororo moved from Logan arms to her best friend Jean's. The two friends embraced each other warmly. Ororo was falling to pieces. Not a trait common for such a strong woman. Ororo rarely had such moments. But it seemed it was just too much for her contain.

Chris was just as solemn. He looked out the living room window and noticed the dark storm clouds that raged in the night. Heavy rain drops fell from the sorrowful clouds. A sorrow that matched their makers.

Luc, who sat next to Chris, did his best to clear the lump that hung in his throat. After which, he said softly and shakily, "Do you think they'll be okay?" He asked his fellow Stooge.

Chris said nothing, he stared at the floor solemnly. He made no indication that he even heard his friend. He was, for once in his life, serious. It was Victoria who, sitting close to the two stooges, spoke confidently, "Aunt Jean is correct. Kimara will be all right and Uncle Kurt will make sure of that. Kimara is the strongest of us all. If anyone will be all right, she will."

Then Chris noticed something. A figure on the Mansion's doorstep.

Suddenly Chris came alive. He darted up and shouted, "Someone's outside! At the front door!"

The entire group shot up and towards the door. Logan got there first and opened the door frantically. A familiar figure stood there. It was the mutant that had taken Kurt and Kimara. Before he could think about leaping for him the figure laughed and vanished. Yet the figure's voice lingered in the air saying, "You may have the young one back, for now. The other we no longer need. Farewell X-Men. Until we meet again. And we will, soon."

The voice laughed wickedly and then fell silent. That was when Logan looked down. Before him he saw two dark figures piled in a heap on the doorstep. He recognized the first and Kurt. But the second was different. It looked to be Kimara, but strange somehow.

At first he thought it was a trick of the light. Then he realized it was his daughter. However, when he quickly picked her up his heart stopped. Kimara was indigo blue with fur sprouting all over. Just like Kurt. Her fingers had fused to make three digits instead of five. She had a pointed tail and her white hair had turned blue. Most pressing was the thing that made Logan die a little inside. His daughter has three gleaming twelve inch metal blades protruding from in between the knuckles on each hand.

Logan pushed it aside for the moment and scooped his daughter into his arms and holding back tears. Everyone rushed over and gathered around. Ororo gasped and inhaled deeply managing to say only, "By the Goddess. Be with us this night and save my daughter." Then she simply cried softly to herself.

Hank pushed past everyone. "Oh my!" he whispered trying to be as discrete as possible. Then he said with much more urgency as he carefully hauled Kurt up and over his shoulder, "We must get them to my lab. Quickly."

Everyone followed closely. Logan said nothing, he remained deathly quiet not wanting to believe he could have let this happen. He held his daughter tightly in his arms never wanting to let her go again.

✖✖✖

In Hank's lab lay two blue furred figures with a blue prehensile tail and yellow eyes on each. One figure belonged to Kurt Wagner. His appearance was normal. The other figure was not her normal self. She has long Indigo hair that fell across her face slightly in loose waves. Her name in Kimara and her father Logan carefully brushed the stray hairs away from her face.

Hank had been running several tests in the other room. Logan hovered over his daughter's blue form longing to gaze into her eyes once more. Ororo stirred slightly and Logan managed to pull his attention from his daughter to his wife. Logan sat down next to his wife at his daughter's bedside. Once again Ororo was entwined in her husband's arms. She had calmed herself slightly and had managed to stop crying.

"It's all right babe. We have her back. She's home. She'll be alight." Logan said tenderly to Ororo.

Hank then appeared from the other room and Kimara's parents, the only other people in the room, bounded up from their seats. They looked expectantly at the equally blue mutant. Hank looked up from the paper containing the test results and said to the anxious parents, "As far as I can tell, a adamantium skeleton not unlike your own," Hank motioned his head toward Logan and continued, "was teleported into Kimara using Kurt's Mutant power."

Ororo asked the obvious question, "Who would do such a thing? And Why?"

Hank took a deep breath and answered, "As to 'who' I suggest we ask them. They should be awake in a matter of moments. As for 'why' I can only speculate, perhaps to..."

Hank was cut off by another voice. The voice of Kimara answering the question her mother asked. Both she and Kurt were now awake and Kimara said, "I think he wants to use me... as a weapon."

At the sound of her voice her parents rushed to her side. Logan brought both of his hands up to either side of his daughters face. "You okay?" He asked frantically.

"I'm fine. Ahh!." She shouted in pain. The metal blades shout out from Kimara's hands. Logan lost his breath for a moment. He quickly recovered as his fatherhood instincts took affect. Kimara was in pain and panicked.

Logan said as calmly as he could manage, "Mara! Look at me. Look at me, Cub." Mara brought her eyes up to meet her father's. Her face ridden with pain, Kimara did her best to calm herself down. Logan brought his hands to either side of Kimara's face again and said, "Listen, it's like a muscle." then Logan placed his hands on Kimara's left arm saying slowly, "Straighten your arm and relax your forearm."

Kimara did as she was told. The metal blades retreated inside her arm. Logan brought his daughter in for a tight hug as if he was holding on for dear life.

Kimara shot the blades out again, this time intentionally, and winced a little at the pain. She then quickly pulled them back inside her arm. At the sight of those blades protruding from his daughters hand Logan felt his heart twist and his stomach churn. He tried his best not to let it show for Kimara's sake. They all exchanged hugs when a thought struck Kimara. She desperately called out, "Kurt!" She looked around worriedly.

Then from behind her a voice came, "I am here _Liebchen_."

Kimara leaped of the medical table and bounded over to her uncle encircling him with her arms and embracing him whole-heartedly. At this moment Kimara had finally taken the time to look at herself. Her arms, her whole body in fact, was currently covered in indigo blue fur. She looked carefully up and down herself gazing at her arms and all six fused fingers. She has three on each hand. Then she noticed her tail and her hair. She brought her hands up to her ears and felt the pointed tips.

Kurt brought his hand up to the side of his nieces face and said with a heavy heart, "I'm sorry. I ..." Kimara brought her own hand up to meet his and nuzzled her face into his hand. "I'm okay." Kimara jumped up onto the table were Kurt sat and sat down next to him.

Both the blue mutants hung their legs over the edge of the medical table. Their devil like blue tails are entwined with each others and Kurt wrapped Kimra in his arms. It was in this moment that Logan realized just how much Kurt loved Kimara. Logan knew Kurt had wanted children of his own. Kimara was like his own and it was clear that they loved each other. Logan was grateful for his family.

Then Hank cleared his throat and said, "Kimara the reason you resemble Kurt is that your healing factor is ineffective until the process you were both put under wears off. "Oh..." Kimara said, she sounded almost disappointed.

It was thirty minutes or so after that when the fur on Kimara started to retreat back into her body. The blue hue of her skin faded and her finger and toes spread apart. the tail also retreated inward. Kimara's eyes returned to their blue grey color. Kimara was now her normal self again. She looked at Kurt and her eyes watered slightly. Kurt brought her close to him and said gently, "Now, I know it's not Sunday. Why not you and I retreat to the living room and read a few passages? If that's all right with your parents?"

Kimara looked expectantly at her father.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Ororo said, "Just as long as you come back to see me before you go to bed. I wish to speak with you a little later."

Kimara said a quick alright and looked to her father. Logan nodded and Kimara hugged him and Ororo on her way to the living room. Logan wanted to hold Kimara tight and never let her go again, but he thought it was a good idea for Kimara to hear some words of encouragement. He would just have to let her be for an hour or so. Kurt and Kimara headed off to the living room and the others went off to their rooms.

Ororo watched her one and only child head down the hall. She watched her until she disappeared into the living room. Ororo stared at the hallway for several minutes after that until Logan wrapped his arms around her. He whispered to his wife, "She's okay. And she's acting like nothing ever happened even though she's scared. You know she's doing that for us."

Logan paused for a moment whispered into Ororo's ear, "I love you."

Ororo gazed at the man she had grow to love so much over these years. She whispered back, "And I you. That child we created. As she grows so does my love for you both."

Logan actually smiled and said, "Come on, let's get to bed." the couple headed down the hallway towards their bedroom with their hearts a little lighter and their love ever greater.


End file.
